Yukiko Hamasaki
Yukiko Hamasaki is a character in Danganronpa 4: Asylum of Despair and a patient in the Asylum of Despair. She was a student at Hope's Peak Academy. She is the Ultimate Grief Counselor (Super High School Grief Counselor). Appearance Yukiko has blonde hair with bangs, that she keeps in pigtail braids, along with a rose hair pin. She wears a black and white collared shirt with a pink ribbon tied up. Her skirt ends mid-thigh and flares out near the bottom, with lace underneath it. She also has a brown messenger bag that she probably keeps candy in, and a black choker with a cross on it. She wears dark sheer tights, frilly black socks, and pink high heels. Pre-Game Yukiko Appearance Pre-game Yukiko has her hair in a high ponytail, along with soft curls. She has the same rose hair pin. At school, she wears the Hope's Peak Academy uniform, keeping it buttoned up along with grey thigh-highs. Outside of school, she wears a sleeveless white collared shirt along with a short black skirt. She wears a necklace that goes down to her chest with a rose at the end and several golden bracelets. Her shoes are the same as her in-game design, though she does not wear socks. Personality Yukiko trusts very quickly, and only ever looks for the good in people. While she considers all of the patients her friends, she's particularly fond of Annya Eto. Yukiko is extremely optimistic in most situations, however, this optimism tends to blind her from seeing things as they really are at times. She was raised around a community of people who were always friendly, and never knew anything else outside of it. This combined with her own positive outlook makes it difficult for her to understand the concept of someone being a bad person, and sees it as being unrealistic. She tends to put others before herself and views it as her responsibility to help the other patients when they're upset. She's willing to go to extremes in order to make sure the people around her are both safe and happy, and will often overwhelm herself in the process. Pre-Game Yukiko Personality Pre-game Yukiko is less trusting and significantly less cheerful due to the events of her file, but still overall does her best to be friendly to everyone while still remaining neutral, with the exceptions of Nina, Hatsaharu, Annya, and Yuudai. She heavily distrusts Nina out of cautiousness about Nina's devotion to her brother, seeing it as being something that could easily be dangerous. Despite this, she acts friendly towards Nina and finds her fun to tease and will usually try to get a reaction out of her through very bluntly hitting on her, though she does not have any romantic feelings for Nina. Yukiko actively fears and dislikes Hatsaharu. She finds him unpredictable and often worries about his intentions when it comes to the cult. In addition, she thinks of him as being arrogant and undeserving of being worshipped as a god, further fueling her dislike of him. Overall she wants to avoid him along with those who worship him.